Terror At The Library
by waikiki23
Summary: Complete! What happens to Chet when he is forced to use the library for an afternoon of study? Please R & R!


**Thank you to Soldier Heart for being my ever faithful beta reader. I wrote this as a series. This is Chet's version of "Terror at..." The library was a fitting place because that was his favorite movie. Please read and review.**

It was an unusual day for Chet Kelly. He had the day off from work and of all places, he had to spend it in a library. His apartment had to be fumigated, so be was going to be staying at Marco's place. But, he had to study for the engineers' exam, so, the only way he was going to get peace and quiet was to spend the afternoon at the library.

_I haven't been in a library since I was in high school, _Chet thought to himself as he drove along Venture Boulevard. He smiled as he thought of that time in his life. _I could shoot spitballs across the room and never got caught. Plus, it was a great place to hide from the teacher. _Chet grinned at the memory of hitting his English teacher in the back of the head with a spitball and not getting in trouble for it.

Chet pulled into the parking lot, gathering the books he would need to study. He walked in and immediately noticed a whole lot of kids were in the building. _Wonder what's going on_, he thought to himself as he settled himself away from the kids.

_They have to be high school kids. Man, they are the worst, just like I was._ He grinned again as he thought of the trouble he caused as a high schooler.

Chet settled down and started studying his books. Suddenly, he felt something wet smack him the back of the neck. His hand went to his neck, pulling back with something white in it. _Ugh, a damn spitball! It has to be one of those high school kids._

Chet whirled around in his seat and looked back. All the kids had their heads down and were reading. _Okay, maybe it isn't one of them._ He looked one more time before going back to his notes.

Five minutes later, another spitball hit hem, this time right behind his ear. _Okay, that's it, _Chet thought as he got up and went over to the teacher that was with the students.

"Ma'am?" Chet asked, getting the teacher's attention.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked. She looked to be in her 30's, blonde hair and blue eyes. Chet instantly liked her.

"I think you can. I just got hit with 2 spitballs, and there's no one here but your kids."

"I'm sorry about that. I know just who that is," she looked past Chet at the kids. "Brad, get over here."

A young teenager got up and walked over to his teacher. "Yes Ms. Patterson?" he asked in his best sugary voice.

"Brad, I know you've been throwing spitballs again. Now, apologize to this gentleman for hitting him," Ms. Patterson said, her hands on her hips, glaring at Brad.

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again," Brad said then turned and sat back down.

"Thank you," Chet said, looking back to the teacher.

"I'm sorry, I will try to not let it happen again," Ms. Patterson apologized.

Chet walked back over to his table and sat down.

___________________________________________________________________

"So how did you get kicked out of the library, that's what I want to know," Johnny asked, giggling. The guys were sitting around the kitchen table, enjoying their first cup of coffee of the day.

"Well, I sat down to start studying when a huge spitball hit me on the neck again. This time, I made my own and spit it back at the kid. He threw one back at me after I had turned around. I made a second one and had just let it fly when the librarian came over and informed me that I had to leave the library and wouldn't be allowed back for a minimum of one year," Chet said as he got up to refill his coffee. Marco and Mike were laughing behind a section of the newspaper; Cap, Roy and Johnny laughing out loud.

"You twit, you never throw a spitball if there is danger of getting caught," Cap said, grinning.

"I know that, I was a master of throwing them in school. What I hate the worst is that cute teacher wouldn't even look my way as I left the library. I was going to try to get her number."

"Chet, do you honestly think a chick like that would want to go out with an overgrown high school kid?" Roy asked as he got up to put his cup in the sink.

"Well, no, I hadn't thought of that..." Chet started to say.

"Exactly. Chicks don't dig an immature guy,"

"Well, I did learn an important lesson," Chet said as he stood up.

"What's that?" Marco asked.

"Never throw a spitball when there is a danger of being kicked out by the librarian. Especially when they are younger than you."


End file.
